


What You Didn't Know

by SecondFromTheRight



Series: Missing Karen Mentions [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: “I can see why that girlfriend of yours is your girlfriend.” Mirco said casually as he stared intently at his screen.“What are you talking about?” Frank asked, coming to stand in the inner space of the bunker.Possible missing scene drabble - Micro's looked into Karen.





	What You Didn't Know

“I can see why that girlfriend of yours is your girlfriend.” Micro said casually as he stared intently at his screen.

“What are you talking about?” Frank asked, coming to stand in the inner space of the bunker.

“Her arrest report, man,” Micro swung his chair Frank’s way and gestured towards his systems. “Scene almost reads like some of yours. Blood everywhere, body stabbed to hell.” He explained with some animation, his eyes widening as he talked about the details. Micro’s enthusiasm dropped as he noticed Frank’s silence, the ex-Marine’s jaw tensing. “You didn’t know.” He added quietly.

“It’s none your goddamn business. Keep your damn nose out of it.” Frank ordered, his voice low as he loomed over Micro even from a distance.

“I mean, she wasn’t actually charged.”

“What’d I just say to you?” Frank said, getting further into David’s space.

“Frank,” Micro tried again.

“I swear to Christ, Lieberman.” Frank muttered under his breath, breathing deeply as he turned his head away, trying to collect himself.

“I get it alright,” Micro tried to placate, holding his hands up. “She’s off limits or whatever but Frank, you should know – “ Frank turned back to him and pinned him with a stare before he started heading for the former analyst. “It looks like there was some kind of hit on her!” Mirco quickly yelled in panic, causing Frank to stop in his tracks. “A cop attacked her in custody, tried to make it look like suicide, it seems," he said with care, cautiously looking at his somewhat roommate. “She’s been through some intense shit. I get why The Punisher isn’t having her running in fear like everyone else.” he gave a small shrug, trying to take some of the seriousness away as Frank looked like he'd taken a physical hit himself.

“Stop looking into her. If I see her name on any of your shit.” Frank said after a moment, pointing at Micro, the threat clear. Micro pulled back, burying into his chair.

“Uh, do her articles count?” He couldn’t help taunting. “Cuz that’s on you, man. You brought them…in...here.” The ex-analyst finally trailed off, quietening as he held his breath as he met Frank’s furious stare.

“I’m going out.” Was all Frank said as he turned and walked away.

“Can’t imagine where you’re going.” Micro muttered as he turned back to his screens. He jumped at the loud bang behind him as the object that Frank had thrown landed near him. “Jesus.” He breathed.


End file.
